Naruto Namikaze: Saiyan Vizard
by MaelstromBankai
Summary: A mysterious object crash lands in Konoha, bringing with it the most powerful warrior in the universe. Watch out Konoha! A new era is approaching...that of the mighty Saiyans! Uber-Godlike Saiyan Naruto. NarutoxKushinaxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach, DragonBall Z/GT and any characters that appear in this fanfic of mine. If I did, Goku would've continued growing in power and every female character would simply ooze sex appeal.**

**Chapter 1: The New Student**

Iruka sighed as the class continued to talk even after he arrived. He was a teacher of the Konoha Academy, a place which never ceased to produce legends such as Sarutobi Hiruzen, the student of Senju Tobirama and current candidate for the position of Sandaime Hokage. Then again, the Academy was also known to have produced many disappointments, mainly fan-girls. _'How exactly is it that every time there is always a fan-girl who manages to graduate?'_ Iruka wondered. He turned towards the class once more and a tick mark soon developed when they continued to gossip over the latest news.

It all started when a shooting star crashed into the Hokage monument several weeks ago. The Nidaime and a few of his ANBU had gone to investigate and returned with awe, shock and giddiness that disturbed the other shinobi and kunoichi. The Nidaime then made a public announcement that the Hokage monument would be as good as new in a few days and that people were forbidden from approaching it, stating that repairs would be going on. While the civilians were satisfied with the answer, many shinobi were puzzled by it. After all, it wasn't as though they hadn't participated in construction work at one time yet the fact that their Hokage commanded them prevented them from trying to satisfy their curiosity…that and the fact that several explosions and earthquakes always seemed to appear and disappear quickly. It was also confusing as to how the Monument would one day collapse and be miraculously restored the next day.

Iruka, finally reaching the end of his limit, proceeded to use his Big-Headed Jutsu which the students all feared. "SHUT UP YOU BRATS!"

The entire class immediately became as silent as a graveyard and Iruka allowed himself to take in the silent and peaceful atmosphere for a few seconds. Just as he was about to continue, an ANBU with a wolf mask appeared in front of him, shocking the young children especially a redheaded young girl with a slightly round face and violet-coloured eyes. "Sorry to bother you Iruka-san but Hokage-sama requested that I deliver this letter to you." Ookami turned to a blond boy with sky-blue eyes and a bemused look on his face. "I expect you to be home on time, Otouto." He instantly vanished in a swirl of leaves, Iruka recognizing the jutsu as the Shunshin no Jutsu.

Iruka decided to read what Nidaime-sama had to say and begun to unroll the scroll he received. He recognized the writing of the young Senju and proceeded to read, his eyes widening as he reached the end.

"_Iruka-san, I would like to enroll a certain young boy I happened to meet in the village. I realize that the term has already started but I assure you that he will be able to make-up for the lost lessons. I will be sending him to you in about five minutes and I hope you and the class make him feel comfortable. Also, whatever you do, DO NOT make any remarks about his…appendage. The last person that did that is now being forced to retire from his shinobi career due to the extensive injuries he received. He is also very protective of the blade he wields and I wish for you to stress the seriousness of the situation if you wish to prevent any bloodshed. Senju Tobirama, Nidaime Hokage."_

To say Iruka was surprised would be an understatement. A boy who was capable of forcing a shinobi to retire was going to be attending his class…and he had four minutes left to warn his class. _'Maybe I should think about retiring…this is all too troublesome.' _Several yards away, Nara Shikaku paused as he felt someone use the Nara philosophy before shrugging and returning to his cloud gazing.

**-Time skip, Five minutes-**

Iruka checked his watch as he and the class waited for their new classmate. Uzumaki Kushina, the redhead from earlier, turned to her best friend Kazama Minato. "Oi, Mina-chan, how long do you think it'll take for the newbie to arrive?" she questioned out of boredom.

Minato's eyebrow twitched at hearing the nickname he despised so much. "I don't know Kushina-chan. Maybe he's at the door right now." As soon as those words left his mouth, the door violently burst open and flew off its hinges. Iruka barely managed to dodge the speeding piece of furniture before it was embedded in the wall of the classroom. A female Inu ANBU and a young boy stepped into the class, gaining everyone's attention.

The boy was wearing a black gi over a crimson undershirt which was secured by a navy blue sash. He wore black wristbands, along with dark blue steel capped boots that were outfitted with black laces. He had black spiky hair which seemed to defy gravity, with two bangs framing his jaw line. He had captivating black eyes which seemed to make every female's knees become weak and caused their hearts to flutter. What really grabbed the attention of the class was the long brown monkey tail that twitched in what seemed to be irritation and anticipation as well as the huge Zanbatou-like blade strapped on his back. It looked like an oversized elegant trench knife, curving inwards at the backside of the tip, rather than a formal "katana". It had no tsuba but a silver hilt with black wrappings and a short length of chain at its base. The sword was about as tall as the boy was and had a black blade with a silver edge. The sword was wrapped in a black cloth that acted as an impromptu sheathe.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Iruka-san, we had a bit of trouble getting him to arrive on time." Inu apologized while the boy crossed his arms, a bored look on his face.

"It's alright Anbu-san. I'll take over from here." Iruka said and Inu nodded before turning to the boy. She gave him a little wave before using Shunshin to leave. "Now, please introduce yourself to the class." Iruka instructed and the boy responded by leveling an annoyed glare at the Chunin before complying.

"My name is Namikaze Naruto. I have many things I dislike and there are very few things that I like. My hobbies are fighting strong opponents and getting stronger through intensive training. My dream…is none of your business." Naruto finished his introduction and promptly made his way towards the only available seat, which was right beside Kushina. As he sat down, he could hear many of the girls talking about how hot he was and various other related things which made him gain a tick mark. _'Damn you Tobirama…I'll get you for making me suffer the curse of fan-girls!' _

Iruka sighed once more when he turned towards the class. _'This is gonna be a long day…'_

**-Hokage Tower-**

Sarutobi Hiruzen stood in front of his teacher and leader, Senju Tobirama, and wondered what he was summoned for. "Tobirama-sensei, you wished to speak with me?"

Tobirama silently nodded and seemed to gather himself for a moment. A subtle hand sign and the ANBU stationed around the Hokage office disappeared. An uneasy feeling wormed its way into Hiruzen's mind as Tobirama proceeded to activate the privacy seals his sister-in-law, Uzumaki Mito, placed. "Sarutobi, what I am about to reveal is regarded by me and my brother as an S-ranked secret…and I know you know the consequences of revealing the details to anyone else." Sarutobi nodded with a grim expression; people who gave information pertaining to S-ranked secrets were severely tortured and executed by beheadings.

"Do you remember the 'shooting star' phenomenon?" Tobirama asked. Sarutobi nodded, confused as to what that had to do with anything. "We discovered that it wasn't a 'star' at all. It seemed to be some sort of metal sphere which fell from the atmosphere…and it contained a young boy." Sarutobi's eyes widened while Tobirama narrowed his. "That boy…Namikaze Naruto…is not of this world."

**-Time skip-**

Naruto felt like blasting the entire village in order to vent his frustration. The Academy spent most of its time concentrating on the theoretical aspect of being a shinobi while they only did the necessary amount of physical practice. For a Saiyan like Naruto, spending even a single day without fighting would result in…unpleasant circumstances. Therefore it wasn't really unexpected for Naruto to tune out Iruka's lecture on the Shodaime Hokage and focus on the girl sitting beside him. He had heard the blond boy sitting by her call her 'Kushina' and also sensed that there was something strange about her 'ki'…or, as the shinobi called it, chakra.

Naruto began to nod off, not seeing the use of learning the Shodaime's Kekkei Genkai in battle. Kushina and Minato discretely studied the black-haired 'bad boy' as most of the girls called him. **"Well, well, well…are you already checking him out Kushi-chan?" **Kushina didn't even blink as a soft and amused voiced, that was saturated with power and authority, rang out in her head.

'_Not now Kyuu-chan. I don't want to get into anymore trouble with Iruka-sensei for the rest of the week…and I was not checking him out.'_ The last part had caused the redhead to lightly blush before she mentally shook herself.

"**Oh? Then why are your eyes still resting on him? Then again, I don't blame you for being attracted to him…there is something different about that young man…he feels like an Alpha among Alphas. Kushi-chan, do you mind letting me out for a bit? I wanna…talk to your new beau." **By now Kushina's face was bright red at both Kyuubi's insinuations and the images that appeared in her mind. _'Stupid Ero-Vixen…'_ she thought as she continued to take notes.

**-Physical Exercise-**

"Alright, everyone gather around!" Iruka yelled as they all arrived at Training Ground 7, the training site of the Densetsu no Sannin. "Today's assignment will be for you to last at least five minutes against myself and another shinobi." At the end of his sentence, Ookami appeared in a puff of smoke.

"As you can see, Ookami-san will be the second instructor for this exercise. The overall objective is for you to assess your taijutsu skills and improve in areas you find challenging. Now those who aren't so confident with their skills will spar with me and those who wish to try fighting a stronger opponent will spar with Ookami." Naruto gave a dark grin at that, silently unnerving the two instructors.

In the end, about three-quarters of the class decided to spar with Iruka while the rest of them, which included Minato, Kushina, Naruto and several other clan heirs, decided to test themselves against Ookami. 'These matches are barely worth watching.' Naruto thought as he reluctantly watched Hyuuga Hiashi using the famous Jyuuken against Ookami. The more experienced ANBU was able to evade all the strikes of the Hyuuga clan heir despite Hiashi using the **Eight Trigrams: Sixty-four Palms. **The various other clan heirs performed the same way, using their clan fighting styles to last the full five minutes.

"Namikaze Naruto! You're up!" Ookami called out. Naruto wasted no time at all and instantly blurred out of existence. Ookami blinked, wondering what just happened, before his senses screamed at him to move. Unfortunately, he was too slow to stop Naruto's sweep kick which did its job of knocking him off balance and disoriented. Naruto continued with a curving knee strike, followed by a spinning backfist which sent Ookami skidding across the Training grounds. He rose unsteadily to his feet, only to meet Naruto's fist before he was flying once again. Naruto easily shot past the soaring Anbu and waited. Timing his attack perfectly, Naruto flicked his tail at the battered Anbu, sending him crashing towards the ground with incredible force. To Ookami, it was as though he was a Genin and Naruto was an Anbu Commander. The power and speed of Naruto's attacks were too much for him and he wondered just how his slaughter must've looked like to the other students. _'They're probably seeing me being tossed around by some invisible force.'_

Ookami felt like he was on the brink of death. He had several broken ribs, shattered ankles, a broken arm and a slight concussion. Naruto blinked into existence, kneeling in front of the fallen Anbu. "So…do I pass? I mean, I kicked your ass in less than a minute." Ookami couldn't even find it in himself to glare at Naruto's words; the injuries he gained spoke volumes about the boy's strength. He only weakly nodded before Naruto grabbed him, making sure not to aggravate his wounds, and placed his index and middle fingers to his forehead. They instantly vanished, shocking Iruka and the class once again. Inside Kushina's seal, Kyuubi licked her lips at the strength displayed by the young boy with the monkey tail and began to play with herself as she imagined him plowing her and making her his mate.

**-Konoha Hospital-**

Inu was currently visiting the hospital with her older brother, Hatake Sakumo, when she heard the scream. She would've normally ignored the scream, associating it with that of an unwilling patient, but when she heard the words 'tail' and 'monster brat' she instantly knew who was causing the ruckus. She turned to Sakumo, who was grinning at the chaos his sparring buddy was causing. "Sorry Nii-san but I have to go and make sure that Naruto-kun doesn't send any more patients to the hospital. The doctors are only human and can't work all the time."

"It's okay Imouto. Also, when you meet him, tell your boyfriend that Shodaime-sama and I would like a spar soon." He was barely able to use Shunshin to avoid Inu, who rushed to stop the commotion while she grumbled about stupid older brothers under her breath.

**A/N: As you can see, this is an AU Naruto crossover, set in the time of the Nidaime Hokage. Why did I decide to start there? I just felt like doing something different…also because Naruto had to join the Academy when Minato and Kushina were still kids and I don't think Hiruzen was the Sandaime at that time. Also, the Zangetsu I described is its new form, which means that the new Bankai will also be displayed. Naruto will also be able to use the Hollow Mask and might have an Inner Hollow but I'm not too sure about that.**

**Senju Hashirama and Uzumaki-Senju Mito will be alive in this fic and Madara will be taking the place of Fugaku as the Uchiha clan Head. Kushina is the current Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and Minato as well as Ookami will belong to the Kazama Clan. Ookami, Inu and several other female Saiyans are OCs. Uchiha Izuna will be the Uchiha clan heir and will take the place of Sasuke. Kakashi, Guy and the other Jounins will be Chunin and will make their debuts soon. I also changed the graduation age from 12 to 15.**

**Harem List:**

**Kushina**

**Female Kyuubi**

**Tayuya**

**Inu/Hitomiko**

**OC Female Saiyan**

**Tsunade**

**Mikoto**

**Hashirama and Sakumo are Naruto's sparring partners and I plan on bringing in someone else…maybe Madara. After all, shinobi are only human…and a Saiyan child is strong enough to destroy weaker planets like Earth. For those who wish for Naruto to lose…you better stop reading beyond this point. I writing Godlike Naruto crossovers so don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Orochimaru will not defect from Konoha and he won't be experimenting on people so the Sannin are still together and are about 16 years old. Jiraiya will still be an idiotic pervert, Tsunade will still suck at gambling and Orochimaru will still be interested in various jutsu but not as much as canon. Also, Anko will not have the Cursed Seal since it does not exist and will NOT exist at all. **

**Review my latest story and share your opinion with me. The more you share, the better my writing becomes and everybody wins! Expect another update for both of my other stories after Friday. Also, when Kokoa comes to Yokai Academy, should she become Naruto's apprentice? It's an idea I have but I want your opinion as well.**

**Ja Ne!**

**MaelstromBankai**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach, DragonBall Z/GT and any characters that appear in this fanfic of mine. If I did, Yoruichi would act a lot like Anko and Naruto would kill Sasgay at the Valley of the End.**

**Chapter 2: Spars and a New Team**

Iruka sighed as he graded the papers of the previous assignment he issued. It had been three years since Namikaze Naruto, the unofficial Kage-level boy, arrived at the Academy and there had not been a single day that Iruka wasn't surprised. Naruto was highly intelligent, almost on par with Nara Shikaku, constantly producing in depth answers to questions as well as several deadly strategies which impressed several high-ranking shinobi. His Genjutsu skills were impressive, nearing the level of Uchihas, and his Ninjutsu repertoire was staggering even for several Jonin. While most Jonin had one or two strong elemental affinities and two other weaker ones, Naruto had an extremely strong affinity to all the elements. Iruka clearly remembered the shock on everyone's face when Naruto was tested for his elemental affinity and shivered. _'If he's this strong as a teen, he'll be a god by the time he hits adulthood.'_

However, what Naruto really excelled at was Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. The boy had enough physical strength to put Senju Hashirama and Senju Tsunade to shame. One example was the time he lifted Gamabunta, Manda and Katsuyu with little to no effort, something which caused Tsunade to faint and Jiraiya to have premature cardiac arrest. **(Is there something like that?)**Due to this, Naruto was taught the theoretical aspect of being a shinobi by Iruka while Shodaime-sama, Hatake Sakumo, Sarutobi Hiruzen and even Uchiha Madara took care of the physical aspects. His Kenjutsu skills with his huge blade, which he called Zangetsu, were simply breathtaking to behold…something which had contributed to the formation of the Namikaze Naruto Fan Club.

Unfortunately, most boys never really understood that Naruto was light years ahead of them and continuously challenged him to fights, the most notable being Uchiha Izuna. Izuna was the younger brother of Madara; as such, he was incredibly talented in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. His Taijutsu skills were good but he only specialized in the use of his clan's taijutsu style, the 'Intercepting Fist'. His Kenjutsu skills were nonexistent, no matter how hard he tried. He was of the belief that the Uchiha were superior to all other shinobi and was understandably furious when he found out that Naruto, someone he had never heard of until he arrived at the Academy, was able to keep up and defeat his brother, the most powerful Uchiha in history.

Another issue that caused rifts between Naruto and most boys was the fact that practically every girl, as well as several women, had their eyes on the young Saiyan. Iruka cracked a smile at that development and held back the grin that threatened to appear on his face. _'He's going to be a real lady killer by the time he hits 18…not that he isn't one right now.'_

"Oi, Iruka!" yelled a random Chunin who appeared in a puff of smoke. "Stop grading the brat's papers and hurry up! Madara-san and Naruto-san are about to spar!" Iruka swore as he looked at the time. It was almost time for Naruto and Madara's daily spar and Iruka wasn't planning on missing a single moment. Quickly making a Kage Bunshin to continue grading papers, Iruka and the unnamed Chunin shunshined to Training Ground 0, the training grounds of the Hokage where Naruto's spars were usually held.

**-Training Ground 0-**

Uchiha Madara tapped his feet, his impatience for his rival's appearance obvious. Training Ground 0 was filled to the brim with several Jonin and Anbu shinobi who were allowed to watch the match. Madara quickly scanned the crowd and nearly sweatdropped. In front of him was Naruto, who was wearing nothing but his black pants and armbands. Accompanying him were Senju Hashirama and Uzumaki-Senju Mito as well as Hatake Sakumo and Hatake Hitomiko. _'He goes out dressed like that and then wonders why he's so popular with the ladies?' _Sighing at Naruto's obliviousness, Madara uncrossed his hands as Naruto stepped up to him, his tail twitching crazily with anticipation. "Since you won the last spar, what are this battle's restrictions?" Madara asked as he slid into his Intercepting Fist stance.

"No Kenjutsu, you're allowed to use your Mangekyo Sharingan but no Susano or Amaterasu. Apart from that, anything goes." Naruto said as he also slid into his stance. His legs were spread apart with his left hand stretched out, two fingers curled inwards and three being slightly curved, and his right arm cocked back, making a closed fist. Madara's dojutsu flared to life as Naruto's eyes turned razor-sharp, both looking for openings to exploit. The surrounding shinobi instantly fell silent, not wanting to be on the bad side of the two combatants for interrupting their fight.

Mito turned to her husband, who leaned down to hear what she had to say. "10,000ryo on Naruto-kun to win." Hashirama sweatdropped at her statement, being reminded of his granddaughter's love for gambling.

"Sorry, but I don't gamble." Hashirama smiled at Mito's pouting face. "Besides, I don't take sucker bets."

All whispered conversation came to a close when both combatants leaped forward, each intending to land the first blow. Madara lashed out with a right swing, one Naruto easily ducked under and countered with an uppercut. Naruto cursed as his attack phased through Madara, indicating that it was a Bunshin, and took to the skies to avoid the volley of kunai that was hurtling towards him. Madara shunshined from his hiding place, a small frown on his face as he landed in the trees. With Naruto up in the sky, he'd have to switch to long-ranged Ninjutsu and shoot him down. He immediately blurred through several hand-seals at high Kage-level speed. **"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!"**

A huge stream of fire erupted from Madara's mouth and took on the form of a large dragon before rocketing towards Naruto, who was flying in the air. Naruto smirked at Madara's jutsu before forming hand-seals at blinding speed. **"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" **Madara's eyes widened as a gargantuan fireball was shot from Naruto, its scorching heat being felt by the spectators below.

With a loud roar, the two fire jutsu clashed and soon became a battle of wills as both fighters continued to pour chakra into their respective attacks. With a loud explosion, the two jutsus negated each other and several spectators were forced to glue themselves to the grounds with chakra to avoid being blown away. A large cloud of dust obstructed the views of the others but Hashirama knew better than to entertain any thoughts of the fight being over. _'I just hope Naruto-kun doesn't overdo it again…' _Sakumo grinned at the fight that was going on in front of him. _'Who would've thought that there was another person capable of keeping up with Madara besides Shodaime-sama? Then again, none of them are taking things seriously so I better shut up and take notes.'_

The sudden sounds of fists impacting startled the newer Jonin while the veterans merely waited patiently for one of them to use a flashy move. They didn't have to wait long before a cry of **"Futon: Daitoppa!" **launched Madara out of the settling dust cloud, who looked like he had been through a war. His once pristine armor was now battered and dented in several places, he was covered in his blood which was caused by numerous cuts and his left arm hung uselessly at his side. However, if one paid close attention to his face, they could see the content smile on his face. _'After all these years, I've finally found someone who will allow me to continue training and push past my limits. I always thought it would be Hashirama…but now I see that it is you Naruto. Thank you…'_

Naruto appeared, drawing gasps from the spectators and a smirk from Mito. The only thing that showed any damage was his clothes; his pants were riddled with holes and one armband was completely torn off. Like Madara, he had a smile on his face…a scary battle thirsty smile, one that would instantly send people running at the sight of it. **(Kenpaichi's grin…most scariest grin I have ever seen) **"Alright, Madara! The gloves are off!" While many Jounin wondered what he was planning to do, Hashirama and Sakumo paled. _'The shit just hit the fan…Tobi-otouto is gonna be pissed when he sees what happens to his training grounds.'_

Madara didn't bother to reply and instantly powered his dojutsu to the Mangekyo state. He looked up towards his flying opponent and spoke one word. "Susano'o!" An enormous construct with its mouth obscured and a body with body armor, robes, pointed shoes appeared. Madara glanced at Naruto, wondering what his rival would do.

Naruto grinned as he saw the huge chakra warrior, which carried Madara on its head. "Time to finish this." He said in a low voice. Gathering the ki necessary for his final attack, Naruto drew his hands back and thrust his palms out as he called out his attack. **"Final Flash!"** A massive golden-yellow beam of energy discharged from him towards Madara's Susano'o, tearing into the earth and hitting Susano'o at point-blank range.

The resulting explosion was colossal, blowing every shinobi off their feet as well as blowing the eardrums of a few unlucky ones. The beam continued on its path of destruction, though Madara took the brunt of the attack, it was still powerful enough to level the mountain which was situated in the next training grounds. At the Hokage tower, Tobirama felt the tremors that rocked Konohagakure and face-palmed in exasperation. _'Honestly, can't those two NOT overdo it each time? I just had the Grounds fixed yesterday…'_

When the dust settled, everybody looked towards Madara and gasped in shock. Uchiha Madara, head of the Uchiha Clan and the only shinobi to match Senju Hashirama in combat, was unconscious. His body was bathed in blood and his arms were bent at an odd angle, making a few shinobi wince at the perceived pain he was going through. Quite a number of them were amazed that he was still alive while Mito held in a squeal. _'Just wait till I tell Kushina-chan about this! He won't be able to show his face in public after losing to a fifteen year old boy.'_

Naruto floated down, not even breathing heavily after using what seemed to be an S-ranked Kinjutsu. He sighed at the sight of Madara, even going so far as to poke him with his feet. "Oi, Madara. Don't tell me that you're about to croak from that little love tap." Madara weakly glared at Naruto for implying that he would keel over from 'flesh wounds'. Naruto rolled his eyes at his friends actions before taking out a green bean. Madara's glare increased when he caught sight of it and Naruto smirked. "Would you rather eat the disgusting bean and be healed in seconds, meaning we could have a rematch soon, or heal on your own and wait a few weeks before being able to fight?"

Madara simply opened his mouth, a deadpan look on his face. When faced with the proposal of fighting sooner or later, he would always fight sooner so it wasn't any surprise for him to accept Naruto's strange healing beans, something he called Senzu beans.

**-Hokage Tower, the Next Day-**

Tobirama looked at the list of Genin hopefuls that had concluded their exams a few minutes ago. He glanced towards the several Jonin that were standing at attention, his elder brother included. Tobirama had been initially surprised at Hashirama's desire to be a Jonin sensei but came to empathize when it was revealed that Naruto had inspired him to pass on the 'Will of Fire' in the upcoming Genin…that and he did not want to lose his reputation of the 'World's Strongest Shinobi' to Naruto. "Alright, would the Jonin senseis step up and name the students they wish to have on their team?"

Morino Ibiki stepped forward, his eyes burning with determination. Hokage-sama, I request to have Nara Shikaku, Akimichi Choza and Yamanaka Inoichi as a surveillance/interrogation team." Tobirama nodded in approval at Ibiki's choice and looked to the next Jonin.

Hatake Hitomiko stepped forward, her resignation from ANBU allowing her to be able to take on a Genin team. "Hokage-sama, I request that Hyuuga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume and Aburame Shibi be taught by me. With Hiashi's Byakugan, Tsume-san's animalistic senses and Shibi-san's insects they would make a formidable tracking unit."

The next person to step up was Uchiha Madara, to the surprise of those who were present. "Tobi-baka, I wish to have Uchiha Izuna, Namikaze Naruto and Hitsugaya Toshiro in my Genin team. With the Sharingan, the Hitsugaya Hyoton bloodline and Naruto-kun's monster strength, we will be a force to be reckoned with!" _'This way, I'll have an excuse to fight as much as I want with Naruto and not get scolded by Mito. Who would've thought that Hashirama's strict wife had such maternal instincts for someone like Naruto…'_

A tick mark appeared on Tobirama's head as he heard Madara call him by his childhood nickname and said mark grew when several snickers were heard in the room. Forcing himself to calm down, Tobirama turned to his brother, curious to see who Hashirama would prefer to have on his team. "I request to have Kazama Minato, Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Naruto on my team." No sooner than the words left his mouth, the atmosphere suddenly turned cold. Madara and Hashirama locked eyes, both ignoring the other shinobi who were watching the stand-off with bated breaths.

"What makes you think that you would be a better teacher to Naruto than me?" Madara asked as he turned to fully face Hashirama.

"Well, since I am the strongest shinobi in the village, it's obvious that I would be better suited for Naruto's strength." Hashirama replied as he crossed his arms.

"I can train him in Kenjutsu and teach him how to channel his elemental chakra into his Zangetsu." Madara returned in a clipped tone.

Hashirama narrowed his eyes before returning fire. "You know very well that I also use Kenjutsu but focus primarily on Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, something Naruto-kun is very enthusiastic about." The silence grew ominous as the atmosphere grew even colder than before. "I guess we'll have to settle this the old fashioned way."

"Alright, Senju…" Madara and Hashirama leaned forward, each and every shinobi holding their breath at the legendary battle that was about to begin. "Rock-Paper-Scissors!" they both yelled, causing everyone to face-fault, Tobirama included.

Madara smirked while Hashirama grimaced. "Rock beats scissors, fool!"

"Rock-Paper-Scissors!" This time, it was Madara's turn to scowl as his rock was covered by Hashirama's paper. Time temporarily stilled as they both stared at each other. The tension was so thick in the atmosphere that Ibiki felt his throat dry.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors!" For a while, there was total silence in the room as Madara stared incomprehensibly at his paper sign and at Hashirama's scissor sign. "Well, I guess that Naruto-kun goes with me" Hashirama grinned while Madara hung his head in disappointment.

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive remarks about this story, guys! I actually suck at writing stories in the Narutoverse since I don't really follow the mechanics of civilian politics and shinobi politics but I will try my very best to ensure that you all enjoy each and every one of my stories.**

**As I said before, if you have any problems with my Naruto not losing to anyone then please don't read any of my stories. I'm the kinda guy that loves overpowered characters who instill fear into the hearts of friends and foes, cause massive destruction with little moves and look badass while doing so. One example would be Madara. I just love when he looks at Onoki and says, "Does there exist an adult that would seriously fight a child?" That, for me, was fucking badass.**

**Madara and Hashirama settling their dispute with rock-paper-scissors was inspired by Goku and Vegeta when they both used it to decide who would fight Kid Buu first.**

**What summoning contract should I have Naruto sign? You can suggest any animal, so long as they are extremely strong in battle, EXCEPT snakes, turtles, toads (I'm sorry, but that idea is overused), and monkeys. I want to try something different for Naruto; something that appeals to both his Saiyan and Shinigami nature. And yes, the Toshiro mentioned is the one from Bleach, whose bloodline will be to manipulate ice like Haku's clan.**

**Updated Harem:**

**Kushina/Kyuubi- they are tied together so it wouldn't make sense to have one or the other.**

**Hitomiko**

**Tsunade**

**Tsume**

**Mikoto**

**Hisana(Hinata's mom)**

**If you have any more suggestions, PM me or send them in your reviews.**

**Ja Ne**

**MaelstromBankai**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Dragon Ball Z and any other anime/manga that appears in this fanfic. If I owned them, I would've made Danzo die earlier, made Itachi kill Sasuke and made the Jinchuuriki S-ranked shinobi. I mean, the Akatsuki only had trouble with Killer Bee and Naruto right?**

**Chapter 3: Introductions, Dinner and Survival Training-Part 1**

The mornings of Konoha were usually bright and cheerful; the gentle rays of the approaching sun warmed the entire village as the beautiful songs of the birds sounded in the atmosphere. Everyone felt the simple joy of being at one with nature as they woke from their slumbers to face the world.

"Goddammit it!" Came a cry which immediately shattered the peaceful atmosphere surrounding the village. The yell of frustration surprisingly originated from the Senju compound, more specifically Uzumaki Kushina. Being the niece of Uzumaki-Senju Mito, she was offered lodgings at their compound when Uzushiogakure was decimated. She had accepted, unable to deal with the grief of losing her friends and family. The Senju treated her kindly and even went so far as to declare her an adopted member of their clan. "Damn you to the deepest pits of hell, Ero-Vixen!" Kushina snarled while her tenant merely chuckled at her container's indignation.

"**Why are you so upset, Kushi-chan? Didn't you enjoy the dream I made of you and Naruto-kun going at it the entire night? Didn't you enjoy running your hands through his hair, feeling those silky locks as he pounded you with reckless and passionate abundance? Or are you disappointed that I ended the dream just when he was about to plunge his big and delicious cock into your virgin ass?" **Kyuubi asked as she felt Kushina become more and more flustered with each sentence. Feeling that it wasn't enough, Kyuubi mentally projected images of Naruto taking Kushina's virginity as well as fingering her own pussy in several erotic positions. Kushina fought back the full body blush that wished to appear as she felt herself heat up.

'_SHUT UP YOU NYMPHOMANIAC! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I'M STUCK WITH YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!'_ Kushina mentally roared as she irritably got out of bed. She muttered about vixens who teased too much while she pulled out her Academy clothes and proceeded to get ready for her last day of 'Hell on Earth', as Minato referred to the Academy.

**-Kazama Household-**

Minato blinked as he heard an eerily familiar voice screaming in the morning. Being half-asleep, he wasn't quite able to recognize Kushina's voice and shrugged it off as a figment of his imagination. "I'm heading out!" He called as he ran out of the house. Inside, Ookami sighed as he remembered his humiliating defeat at Naruto's hands. For someone who was good enough to join Konoha's ANBU to be defeated in under a minute…it was terrifying.

"You still bummed about losing to Naruto-san?" An amused voice said. Ookami groaned when an older version of Minato came into his elder son's room. "You do realize that if he could knock Madara-san unconscious he could've easily killed you." Kazama Arashi said as he sat beside Ookami.

The younger shinobi only grew more depressed, a raincloud of shame hanging over him.

**-Naruto's apartment-**

Like Minato, Naruto had also heard Kushina's cry of frustration. He had been sparring with Zangetsu using Jinzen when his meditation had been interrupted by her yell. He blinked, curios as to what irritated her, before face-palming._ 'Why the heck am I asking such a question? She can get mad at the slightest provocation…I'm sure she just fell off her bed or something like that.'_

"_Maybe you did something to offend her.." _Zangetsu offered as Naruto resumed Jinzen. They were standing in a very wide, rocky place which had 100X normal Earth gravity and severe weather patterns. Zangetsu and Naruto were both wielding Zangetsu's Shikai Zanpakuto and shifted into their respective stances. _"So…your current limit is twenty-four hours, fifty-seven minutes and two seconds. What should this session's objective be?"_

Naruto smirked as he and Zangetsu tensed, readying themselves for the coming battle. "Let's go for forty-eight hours of non-stop combat." With that, they both charged towards each other, intent on fighting with everything they had.

**-Time skip-**

The Academy was filled with the usual noises of students chattering, some sleeping **(cough...Shikaku…cough)** and others merely waiting for Iruka. Amongst them, were the eight clan heirs of Konoha. They were all serious, already knowing that the lifestyle of a shinobi was not one where they rescued princesses and gained glory like some of the civilian children thought but one where they were required to take a life.

The doors burst open with great force, alerting the class to Naruto's arrival. The entire class stared in silence as Naruto strolled into the class, Zangetsu in its usual position at his back. All the girls blushed profusely as he walked past them, enabling them to see his toned body as he took his customary seat beside Kushina. Said redhead was still in a foul mood and merely grunted in acknowledgement. "What got your panties in a twist this morning Kushi-chan?" Naruto asked as he sat down.

Kushina ignored the glares Naruto's fan-girls shot her and turned to her dark-haired best friend. "Let's just say that a certain vixen that we know did something inappropriate." Naruto chuckled in amusement at the fact that Kushina couldn't stand her tenants teasing nature. He had been told of Kushina's burden by Mito-san when he visited the Senju compound a few weeks ago and had assured both Uzumaki females that he didn't think Kushina was the Kyuubi. He even went so far as to reveal the secret of Zangetsu to show the honesty of his statement.

"Well, maybe if you turn the tables on her, she might reconsider teasing you. Hell, you might even embarrass her one of these days." Naruto suggested as Kushina adopted a thinking pose. Naruto stiffened slightly before turning to Kushina. "Get ready; I can hear Iruka-sensei coming." In the corner of the class, Uchiha Izuna narrowed his eyes at who he considered his rival. _'One day, Namikaze…One day, I will defeat you and prove that the Uchiha are the mightiest shinobi in the world.'_

At that moment, Iruka arrived in the classroom with a stack of papers tucked in his arms. He cleared his throat and proceeded to give his speech on the life of a shinobi in Konohagakure, the danger that lay ahead etc, etc. Naruto had tuned him out the second he said the word "class" and was busy scoping out the strongest Genin he would have to eventually compete with in the Chunin Exams, only paying attention when the teams were being mentioned.

"Team 7- Kazama Minato, Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Naruto. Your Jonin sensei will be Senju Hashirama." The entire class burst into excited chatter as the girls complained about Kushina being on the same team as their beloved Naruto-kun while the boys seethed in jealousy at the fact that Team 7 would be taught by Shodaime-sama himself. Izuna snorted at that, believing that his Nii-san would easily defeat Hashirama, overlooking the fact that both had acknowledged the other as their equal.

After several minutes of mindless chatter, Iruka was able to calm the class down and continue with the team announcements. "Team 8-Hyuuga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume and Aburame Shibi. Your Jonin sensei will be former Anbu Captain Hatake Hitomiko." Iruka said as he fought back a blush. Hitomiko was known throughout Konoha as one of the most beautiful kunoichi in the village and attracted male attention wherever she went. Naruto scowled as he heard the wistfulness in Iruka's voice. _'You better keep your hands off Hitomiko-chan…or you'll never enjoy the pleasure of sex.' _

Hiashi and Shibi nodded in understanding while Tsume pouted at not being able to have Naruto on her team. She had invited him over to her house several times, where he was instantly welcomed by the ninken in the clan. Hiashi and Shibi were both cautious of Naruto, having witnessed him decimate Minato's elder brother in a minute.

"Team 9 will be Uchiha Izuna, Hitsugaya Toshiro and Abarai Renji. Your Jonin sensei is Uchiha Madara." Naruto gazed at the last two members of Team 9, trying to remember anything that could give him an advantage in a fight. _'I remember Toshiro being able to use the Hyoton bloodline, which is made of Wind and Water chakra. I should increase the Katon jutsu I know and learn some offensive Doton jutsu in case he decides to forgo the use of his Hyoton…but that Renji fellow, all I know about him is that he's really good at Kenjutsu…'_

Team 10-Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi and Akimichi Choza. Your Jonin sensei will be Morino I…bi…ki" Iruka grounded to a halt as he read the name of Team 10's sensei. _'I must be dreaming; there is no way that Nidaime-sama would agree to Ibiki training these kids!' _Trying to avoid the questioning stares of the students, Iruka hastily left the room, stopping only to tell the students that their Jonin senseis would be coming to pick them somewhere.

Half an hour later, Team 7 found themselves in the Akimichi restaurant with Hashirama. Naruto nodded in approval of the place while Kushina turned to her 'uncle'. "Ne, Oji-san, are you paying the bill?" She asked in curiosity.

"Yes I am, Kushina. It's been awhile since I've managed to see you and I wanted to make up for lost time." Hashirama explained as he guided them towards their seats. After placing their orders, Hashirama decided to get the ball rolling. "Alright team, since this is my first time meeting you all, why don't we introduce ourselves? Let's start with blondie there." He said as he pointed at Minato. Said boy was crying anime tears at not being respected by his sensei. _'What did I do to deserve this? Why is it that I'm the one they always make fun of? I was just being a good boy…'_ In the canonverse, Tobi suddenly sneezed, causing the other members to look at him strangely before focusing on other things like the extraction of the Ichibi.

"My name is Kazama Minato. I like ramen, Kushina-chan and Fuinjutsu. I dislike assholes like Izuna who think they're Kami's gift to mankind and the lack of peace in our world. My dream is to become respected and admired by surpassing Naruto-kun and becoming Hokage." Minato finished before tucking into the teriyaki that just arrived.

Hashirama nodded in approval of his introduction and turned to Kushina. She huffed; slightly irritated that she was put in the spotlight. "My name is Uzumaki Kushina. I like red bean soup, pranking people and my friends Miko-chan, Naruto-kun and Mina-chan. I dislike rapists, sexists and fan-girls who cause all kunoichi to be regarded as inferior to shinobi. My dream is to resurrect Uzushiogakure and have a large family." She finished, a light blush on her face as she discretely glanced at Naruto. Hashirama held back a grin at that and gestured for Naruto to introduce himself.

"My name is Namikaze Naruto. I have many dislikes, so I won't bother listing them. I like fighting strong opponents, eating and my friends. My hobbies…you don't want to know. My dream…I don't really have one at this point." Naruto said as he crossed his arms and leaned into his chair.

"Naruto-san, why don't you have a dream? I'm sure you could easily achieve whatever you want." Minato questioned. Naruto shrugged uncaringly at the question.

"I haven't thought of anything besides getting stronger and having children to pass my legacy unto." Naruto replied as his meal arrived. Muttering a quiet "Itadakimasu", Naruto tore into the food before him in a rapid yet refined manner. Soon, a small mountain of plates was formed at Team 7's table, catching the attention of everyone there. Minato and Hashirama stared with slackened jaws as Naruto kept inhaling food while Kushina sweatdropped at the sight before her. _'Just where does all the food go? DON'T EVEN START KYUUBI!'_ she thought, stopping the Bijuu from delivering a comment.

"**Spoilsport…"** Kyuubi muttered as she pouted.

**-Time skip, 30 minutes-**

Hashirama sighed as he put away his now empty wallet. _'This is the last time I offer to treat a person if Naruto is in the vicinity.' _"Alright, meet up tomorrow in Training Ground 7 at 5:30 sharp for survival training. Make sure that your gear is stocked with weapons, soldier pills and any other essential items…also, don't eat. You'll puke if you do." With that, the former Hokage disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving two bewildered students and one amused Saiyan.

"What…the hell…was that about?" Came Kushina's question. Minato scrunched his face as he pondered their sensei's words while Naruto simply chuckled. "What's so funny, Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked, slightly annoyed that he found their expressions funny.

"Come with me and I'll tell you what we're really going to be doing tomorrow." Was the simple reply before Naruto began to walk off. Kushina and Minato glanced at each other before turning to chase their teammate. They continued walking in silence, each of them being lost in thought. Naruto was pondering exactly what he should reveal tomorrow, Kushina was conversing with Kyuubi on what they would do if Hashirama suppressed Kyuubi's chakra in their training and Minato was thinking of which seals he should prepare in advance. They eventually reached Naruto's apartment, a rather good looking yet Spartan-like place of residence.

"Have a seat while I use the bathroom." Naruto called as he placed Zangetsu beside his futon before disappearing. After a few minutes, he entered the room and sat down in front of his teammates with a serious expression on his face. "I have an idea as to what test Hashirama's gonna give us…its called the bell test." Seeing their looks of confusion, Naruto decided to explain further. "The **bell test** is a form of examination that is given to the Konoha Academy Students who have managed to graduate from the academy. The Jonin who has been assigned to test out the three-man cell will use this test to determine whether the three students are worthy of being officially promoted into Genin, sent back to the academy for further training, or even dropped from the program altogether for overly poor performance. The test is for the each student to take one of the two bells from their to-be teacher within a set time limit in order to pass. Since there are three students, it would seem that one of them will be sent back to the academy no matter what. This, however, is a ruse to test out whether the three can work as a team: if they ignore the fact that only two bells are available and be willing to work together, they might have enough skills to take the bells, and be allowed to pass."

"So we have to display teamwork to pass the test…I see. Since Konoha prizes teamwork, it wouldn't do if its future shinobi aren't able to grasp that concept…interesting." Kushina spoke, a small smile on her face.

"Yes, that's what we're supposed to do. Since Minato-san is a mid-ranged support/attack fighter, you'll be helping me distract Hashirama-sensei from Kushina, whose chakra chains and large reserves would be beneficial in our attempt to snatch the bells. I'll be forcing his attention away from you two with Tai, Nin and Kenjutsu while you support me."Naruto proposed, intent on passing their upcoming test.

Minato raised his hand, catching Naruto's attention. "Naruto-san, while that is a sound plan, we need to know exactly how you fight in order to effectively aid you instead of accidentally hindering you and the entire team."

Naruto blinked, surprised that he hadn't thought of something like that. "You're right, we do need to familiarize ourselves more in order to effectively utilize teamwork…Alright. I fight using…"

**A/N: Cut! Sorry for splitting the chapters into two parts but I need to find a suitable fighting style for Kushina, Minato and Hashirama as well as plan just how they plan on snagging the bells. Since Naruto can easily keep up with Hashirama in terms of strength and speed, it would make sense for Naruto to be the one to keep diverting Hashirama's attention from the other two, allowing them a chance to retrieve the bells.**

**I've decided that Naruto should have two summoning contracts since I can't find a suitable summon that appeals to both Saiyans and Shinigami…so Naruto will be summoning White Tigers (Credit goes to Narjiro for the idea) and Ravens due to their association with death. I'm not sure just how I'm going to use Sage Mode but I'll cross that bridge when I get there.**

**Revised Harem:**

**Kushina/Kyuubi**

**Mikoto**

**Hisana**

**Tsume**

**Hitomiko**

**Tsunade**

**Female Saiyan(Need to come up with a name for her…)**

**While this is categorized as a Naruto/Bleach crossover, I decided to change it to a Naruto/DragonBall Z crossover. This is because, Naruto will be fighting alongside the Z-Fighters when they take on Majin Buu…fuck I wasn't supposed to reveal that. Anyway, read and review please!**

**My Naruto/Highschool DXD crossover will be uploaded sometime next week, probably on Friday. Expect to see some major pawnage from Naruto and his familiar Susano'o! Suggestions are welcome as always.**

**Ja Ne!**

**MaelstromBankai**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**:** I do not own Naruto, Bleach, Dragon Ball Z/GT and any other anime/manga that appears in this fic. If I did, Goku would've kicked Aizen's ass so hard that all of us wouldn't be able to believe it…that as well as Naruto being the heart-throb of Seireitei.**

**Chapter 4:**** Introductions, Dinner and Survival Training-Part 2**

The next morning, Naruto woke up with a small smirk on his face. He slid out of his futon, his tail wrapping itself around his waist, and headed towards his bathroom to perform his morning rituals. As he bathed himself, taking care to clean his fur as well, he idly let his mind drift to what he had discovered about his teammates.

Kazama Minato, the class clown of the Academy, had turned out to be an expert Fūinjutsuuser as well as having a wide repertoire of Ninjustu. His Taijutsu skills were good in the eyes of Shinobi, in Naruto's eyes, Minato was like a novice. Like his Taijutsu, Minato was good in the use of Genjutsu due to him being the one to help Kushina during her pranks. Overall, he was one of the above average students yet downplayed his skills to maintain the element of surprise. _'He understands the Shinobi Way is that of accomplishing the mission using any means necessary. By acting like a goofball, he has crafted that image of himself in the minds of everyone, allowing him to keep his opponents at a disadvantage.'_

His mind turned to Kushina as well, recalling all that she had said last night. She had tied with Uchiha Mikoto, her best friend, for the position of Kunoichi of the Year. She focused on her Ninjustu, earning her an even wider range of jutsu than Minato, and also utilized her special Chakra Chains in collaboration with Taijutsu. Due to her being the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, something they hadn't told Minato about, her Genjutsu skills were pretty much neglible and she could only dispel them. While she wasn't a walking textbook, she was quite knowledgeable in various Shinobi aspects. She was also able to control three tails of Kyuubi's chakra and was slowly mastering the fourth tail with help from Mito.

Naruto stepped out of his shower and quickly dried himself off. Sparing a glance at the clock, his eyes widened slightly when he saw what time it was. "Shit, its five a.m. already? Better move fast and get to Training Ground 7…I don't want Hashirama on my ass." With that said, he quickly put on his usual weighted clothes. He currently wore about twenty tonnes altogether, a mildly impressive feat for a Saiyan in its base form, along with several gravity seals which exerted gravity twice as heavy as Planet Vegeta. He hastily swallowed as much food as he could down his throat and, using his limited knowledge of seals, stored the rest in a storage seal. With that accomplished, he strapped Zangetsu and sped out of his apartment.

**-Senju Compound-**

Meanwhile, at the Senju Compound, Kushina was also getting ready for their Genin test. She wore a short-sleeved, tan kimono-like blouse with a dark embroidered border, held closed with a black coloured obi, a dark skirt and stockings that stopped at her thighs along with the village's forehead protector and brown sandals. Right now, she was moving towards Mito's room, in an attempt to get some last-minute information about her pseudo-Uncle. She knocked three times and waited patiently for the door to open.

After a few seconds, the door slid apart to reveal Uzumaki Mito with a cross look on her face. After identifying the person knocking on her door to be Kushina, the look soon vanished and was replaced by a confused one. "Good morning, Kushina-chan. Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your Genin test? Hashirama-kun has already left the compound."

Kushina visibly brightened at that bit of information. "Really? He's gone already?" Mito nodded, allowing Kushina to enter her room. "Yosh! Mito-obasan, do you have any blackmail info on Hashirama-ojisan? What about his dirty secrets and fetish, dattebane?" After understanding what Kushina wanted, Mito smirked evilly as a mischievous glint appeared in her eye.

"Yes…I believe I do have something for you, Kushina-chan." With that, Mito proceeded to cram as much of Hashirama's secrets as she could into Kushina's memory. With half an hour before the test began, Kushina rushed out of the Compound and towards Training Ground 7. Somewhere along the way, she met up with Naruto and flashed him the victory sign. They both cackled madly as they sped towards the training grounds, causing shivers to run down the backs of all those who heard their mad laughter.

One man got on bended knees and begun to pray to Kami for the poor soul on the receiving end of the mad demon's ire.

**-Training Ground 7: Hashirama-**

Said poor soul abruptly sneezed, causing him to almost slip off his perch. Luckily for him, his shinobi reflexes were able to prevent him from giving away his position. He glanced at his watch; it was 5:15 a.m. Currently, only Minato had arrived and from what he could see, he was busy scribbling something on a scroll. Naruto and Kushina had yet to turn up but he wasn't worried. _'Knowing Kushina, she would force Naruto to make a flashy entrance with her at the last possible moment.' _He chuckled.

**-Training Ground 7: Kushina-**

To Kushina, Training Ground 7 was quite a relaxing place. There was a view of mountains in the landscape and a large and deep river with forests in both of its sides. There was also a glade and in its centre there are three stumps lined side by side. Below that was the memorial stone, a polished kunai-shaped structure.

Minato was sitting against the middle stump, furiously scribbling away. He was wearing a tracksuit with three stripes on the sleeves, mesh undershirt and dark pants. He had a serious look on his face, breaking from his usual flaky looking idiotic face. Walking up to him, Kushina bent to take a look at what he was doing.

Minato didn't look from his scroll as he greeted her. "Good morning, Kushina-chan. Where is Naruto-san?"

Kushina glanced at the trees surrounding them for a brief second before answering his question. "Naruto-kun is searching for the target. Have you been able to complete your seals yet?"

Minato gave a minute shake of his head, his eyes still focused on the scroll and his brushstrokes steadily increasing in speed. "I'm almost done, Kushina-chan. I still can't believe that Naruto-san would suggest that we do something like this to Shodaime-sama…the chances of this actually working is incredibly low. What happens if we fail? Will we be sent back to the Academy as failures while our classmates progress in their Shinobi career, surpassing us in every- Gack!"

Kushina sighed in exasperation while Minato rubbed the new steaming lump on his head. "Seriously, Mina-baka…so long as we keep a level head and display good teamwork skills, we'll pass." Deciding to do something productive, Kushina began to do several stretches to get herself warmed up. _'Ne, Kyuu-chan?'_

Said Bijuu's voice was soon heard. **"What the hell, Kushina! Naruto-kun and I were about to start round 50 in my kitsune form, damn it!"**

With a supreme amount of effort, Kushina managed to continue her stretches without suddenly pulling a cramp. _'W-W-What the hell are you doing dreaming about Naruto-kun like that! You know what, forget it. Anyway, how long do you think it'll take me to master your fourth tail?'_

Inside Kushina's mindscape, Kyuubi tapped her chin in thought. **"Well, you still have to deal with the increased bloodlust as well as potency of my chakra so my estimation would be three or four months. Also, don't go beyond the one tail state against Naruto-kun."**

Kushina glanced at her watch, idly noting that they had three minutes left. _'Why? In my opinion, I'd need at least three tails to actually hurt him…and that would be without Ninjustu.'_

Kyuubi shrugged. **"Despite how deliciously accurate that is, you'll have to find another way cause I'm sure you wouldn't like to rape him in the middle of a spar." **

Kushina froze, her mind conjuring images of her in her three tailed state ripping off Naruto's clothes and exploring every part of his body. _'…You've gotta be shitting be.'_

"**I shit you not, awesome container of mine. You noticed that you were more responsive to your instincts when you hit the third tail, right? Well, that includes your primal instinct to reproduce with an Alpha…and the only one you would consider to do so with would be Naruto-kun. So unless you want some hot rough sex, don't use my chakra beyond one tail. Of course, when you get older you'll be able to ignore them BUT they'll still be there."**

Kushina mentally nodded and turned in time to see Hashirama appear in a whirlwind of leaves. "Good morning everyone!" He greeted. He wore dark red traditional armour — similar to that of samurai — worn over a simple black suit. This armour was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, shoulders, thighs and forearms. Each collar of his shoulder guards bore the Senju symbol emblazoned on them.

Hashirama blinked, looking at the alarm clock he had. "Minato, Kushina have any of you seen Naruto today?" He asked, as he turned around to search for his last student.

"Right behind you Hashirama." Said Senju started; surprised he had been caught unawares. He turned round and there, clad in his usual clothes and having his trusty Zanbatou strapped on his back as usual, was Namikaze Naruto. He had an amused look on his face as Hashirama averted his eyes with a cough. "So, are we gonna start the training or not?"

Hashirama nodded, not surprised at Naruto's eagerness. "Alright, gather round team." Minato stood up, securing the scroll he had been working on while Kushina stood by Naruto, who had crossed his arms.

Hashirama then held up two bells. "These," Hashirama said, giving the bells a small shake, "are the test. Your objective is to get one of these bells from me in order to pass." He smiled and pointed to three nearby training logs, "Anyone who doesn't get a bell by noon will be tied to one of those logs and made to watch while I eat lunch in front of them."

Hashirama soon realized his mistake when Minato and Kushina edged away from Naruto, whose face had become completely blank and was leaking copious amounts of K.I. _'Aw shit…I'm so gonna end up in the hospital today…'_

"R-Ready?" Hashirama felt himself pale slightly when Naruto gave an incredibly sadistic smile at his stutter while the others, Kyuubi included, clasped their hands in prayer. "Start!"

With that, the trio of students blurred to different parts of the grounds. Hashirama then wiped the sweat off his head, berating himself for forgetting that Naruto was practically an Akimichi: you did NOT mess with their food…unless you were a retard or suicidal. "Come on, Hashirama. Focus! If you get distracted, there's no telling when Naruto will-WHOA!"

The reason for Hashirama's exclamation was simple; he had abruptly and inexplicably become ten times heavier. The change was so abrupt that he was momentarily brought to his knees before he was able to stand up. He reinforced his body with chakra, trying to strengthen his muscles in order to bear his new weight._ 'This seems really similar to a gravity seal but that doesn't make sense. Gravity seals work using the user's chakra to increase the gravity of the person. While this has its benefits, the big disadvantage is that the user is desynchronized from his body and ends up messing even the most simplest of moves. So what is this?'_

**-Minato and Naruto-**

Minato glanced Naruto, who had a slightly satisfied look on his face. "So you were able to put the seal on him?" Naruto nodded, keeping his senses active. Minato's face gained an awed look to which Naruto decided to explain.

"It was done before he came to greet you guys. He was perched in a tree, several meters north-east, waiting for you. I flew over the trees and drifted closer to his position, waiting for my chance to strike. Luckily for me, he was distracted by the sight of a squirrel and I was able to place the seal on his left sandal." Naruto hunkered down, keeping his eyes on the constipated look on Hashirama's face. "Now we just have to wait for Kushina to play her part."

**-Hashirama-**

After what felt like several years, which was actually several seconds, Hashirama was able to comfortably walk again, though his speed had taken quite a big hit. _'Right now I'm moving at high-Chunin speed and my reaction time is probably shot to hell. This seal is really useful when facing a stronger shinobi: even now, I'm wasting chakra just to move properly. It seems to also sap my strength as well…I wonder who came up with this.' _

A rustle in a nearby bush was heard and soon, Uzumaki Kushina came out with a Kage Bunshin. Hashirama noticed her red slit eyes, claws and slightly frazzled hair. _'So she's entered the initial state, huh? This might not end well…'_ He stared at her for a bit, wondering why she made a Kage Bunshin and finally spoke. "Well? Aren't you usually the hot-tempered one who rushes into thing headfirst, tomato-chan?"

The absolutely murderous expression that Hashirama expected as well as the angered charge from Kushina never happened. She and her clone merely smirked and made three hand-seals: Dog, Boar and Ram. "Henge!" Thick clouds of smoke erupted, making Hashirama narrow his eyes and prepare for the worst.

However, he was not prepared for the smoke to clear up and reveal two naked identical redheads with big breasts and killer curves in extremely provocative positions. The first one was lying on the ground, completely soaked with water and was seductively running it all over herself while the second one was straddling her with her chest pushed out and a 'come fuck me' smile on her face. "Hashirama-kun, I'm feeling so hot…please…inject me with your love needle and make me well again…"

Barely a second later, Hashirama was out cold; knocked out by blood loss. He had a silly grin on his face, with blood still gushing in torrents and his fingers making grabbing motions. Kushina dispelled her justu and proceeded to strip her adopted uncle of all his weapons and scrolls, making sure to move as fast as she could. _'Kyuu-chan…you were right. He __**is**__ a hopeless pervert…'_

"**Told you kit…the things he had Mito do during the time I was sealed into her…" **Kyuubi replied, blocking out the memories of such events. She may be more open to suggestions than most women but even she had her limits.

With her task completed, Kushina speedily disappeared from the clearing, using the Shunshin no Jutsu to put as much distance between her and her sensei. Meanwhile, Minato had a huge blush on his face while Naruto was laughing his ass off…in mid-air. "Holy crap that was the funniest thing I've ever seen! Why the hell does it have to happen when I don't have my camera on me?" Naruto chuckled.

Minato managed to get himself under control and turned to Naruto. "So are we going ahead with the last part of the plan or should we just grab the bells while he's out?"

Naruto shook his head, his smile wiped away and replaced by a snarl. "That bastard had the audacity to attempt to force me to miss breakfast and eat lunch right in front of me! He. Must. Pay." And just like that, the conversation was ended.

**-Time Skip-**

When Hashirama came to, he was faced with the sight of Naruto glaring at him, his eyes ablaze with white-hot anger. He reflexively reached for his kunai pouch, intending to distract his dangerous student with his Kunai Kage Bunshin justu, only to curse when he felt nothing. _'Damnit…Kushina must've stripped me of everything when she knocked me unconscious. I'll have to resort to Taijutsu and Ninjutsu now…'_

He stood up while Naruto descended to the ground. "I must say, I'm disappointed in you Naruto. You should've grabbed the bells when I was indisposed. Who knows if you're going to get another chance like this?"

Naruto growled at Hashirama's words. "You and I both know that I could simply kick your ass all the way to Kumo and grab the bells as you fly past. This," Golden energy began to roll of his body, staring as gentle wisps and rapidly changing into waves of flame. "This is something else." The ground cracked, pieces of it started to rise up as Naruto's energy surge continued to intensify. "This is for my pride and honor as an honorary Akimichi." The light intensified to a point where it looked like some sort of Deity was about to descend to the earth.

Hashirama had closed his eyes, his mouth hanging in amazement. All the times that he and the young Saiyan had fought, he had never witnessed anything like this. _'So he was holding back all this time? Incredible…' _

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Naruto released one final cry before the grounds were bathed in an ethereal golden light. By now, Madara, Sakumo, Tobirama and several other Jonins had arrived with each in their battle stances. Mito had also arrived, worried for her husband, niece and surrogate son. The Kazama Clan Head, Kazama Arashi, had arrived when he first felt the sheer power coming from Training Ground 7, the same place his son was being tested.

Minato and Kushina were gaping in awe as the light died down to reveal Naruto…or should they say the transformed Naruto. His hair had become golden in color and seemed to stand on end, giving it a rising, flame-like appearance **(A/N: Picture Vegito's hair). **This applied to all of his hair, including scalp hair, eyebrows, and the fur on his tail. His natural eye color changed to a greenish-blue, his muscle tone became more defined, and the skin tone (and clothing) became lighter mainly due to the energy and light output of the golden aura. The excess energy radiated from his body in the form of a pulsing, flame-like aura.

Every female in the vicinity, with the exception of Mito, blushed to an alarming degree at the sight of the Super Saiyan in front of them. Naruto turned to Hashirama, who had an awed look on his face, and stretched out his hand. A second later, Hashirama and several other Jonin were sent flying, courtesy of Naruto's Kiai (Spirit Cannon). The force of the Kiai was so great that it was able to hurl them several feet backwards, despite them reinforcing their feet with chakra. Several shinobi landed in undignified heaps while the rest had no problems landing gracefully.

"This test is over Hashirama-sensei. We pass." Naruto said as he held out the two bells. Kushina and Minato both appeared in swirls of leaves and accepted the bells that Naruto handed to them. "We are a team and teammates must always work together to obtain the best results. As a certain man once said, 'Those who don't follow the rules are trash…but those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash.'" Sakumo grinned in approval at the Saiyan while everyone else felt their respect for Naruto increase several notches.

Madara suddenly stepped forward, a shit-eating grin on his face. "Alright, now that the mushy stuff is done, how about you and I go a round?" Several shinobi gazed at Madara with disbelieving looks while Naruto's face lit up.

"Sure thing…come at me with all you've got!" Naruto yelled as he shot to the skies. Madara grinned maniacally and immediately used Susano'o. As the two titans began to duke it out, Hashirama was busy comforting his brother, who was crying about rebuilding these grounds as well.

**A/N: Damn that felt good! Sorry for the month long hiatus; it's just that my mind was focused on my other stories that I just forgot about this one. Won't happen again, I promise!**

**Okay, their plan was inspired by what I read of Otto von Bismark's use of isolation and force to get what he wanted. The isolation part of this was to drastically reduce Hashirama's speed and strength as well as remove any advantage he might've had on him (tonfas, kunai, nunchaku, sais etc). The force part was Naruto transforming to his Super state. As to how he got the bells, when he was powering up and forced Hashirama to close his eyes, he used Shunpo to quickly snag the bells. The official explanation will be revealed in the next chapter but at least you guys know what happened.**

**Why Naruto transformed? He's a Saiyan. Also, if you watch **_**Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!**_**, you would see Goku and Vegeta transform into Super Saiyans because they both eat the other's food.**

**Any ideas, suggestions and comments are welcome as always. Flames will be ignored. Tune in next time for another exciting chapter of Naruto Namikaze: Saiyan Vizard!**

**Ja Ne!**

**MaelstromBankai**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, DBZ/GT and any other anime or manga that appears in this fanfic. I was unfortunate enough to be born way after these ideas already had been enacted…too bad.**

**Chapter 5: Showdown in Kiri!-Part 1**

As Naruto, in his Super Saiyan state, and Madara, who had his Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan blazing, fought with awe-inspiring force and enthusiasm, Hashirama turned to the remaining members of his team. "So, if you don't mind me asking…just how exactly did you three manage to figure out the objective of this test?" He had his arms crossed over his chest while his wife stood by him, curious as well as to how they managed to pass so easily….even if she had played a part in their situation.

Most of the other Jonin had returned to their outposts, with only a handful remaining. Those staying behind were Sakumo, Hitomiko, Arashi and a few others.

Kushina tilted her head, her squinted eyes and expression greatly resembling that of her tenant. "Oh come on, Oji-san. You really didn't think that we'd try obtaining as much information on you and the "survival test", did you?" As she saw realization seep into Hashirama's eyes, she shook her head in dismay. "Oji-san…"

Mito giggled as Hashirama grumbled about kids and how disrespectful they had become. "So, did you try out my suggestion Kushina-chan?" Hashirama stiffened, his eyes widening in surprise and slight fear.

Picking up on her uncle's tensed body language, Kushina let a positively evil smile appear on her face. "Oh yes it did. Oji-san really liked the naked twin redheads version…isn't that right, Ero-Oji?" Inside the seal, Kyuubi was laughing her ass off at Hashirama's current situation. I mean, the guy was partly responsible for her first sealing…wouldn't you have done the same in her situation?

Sakumo let out an amused snort before forming an innocent look as Hashirama shot a nasty glare towards the White Fang, though the effect was largely diminished by the embarrassed blush that had appeared. Hitomiko shook her head at her superior's kink and shifted her attention to the ongoing battle. So far, it was pretty obvious, even to a fresh Genin, that Naruto wasn't even trying.

Every time Naruto used a jutsu, it would come out extremely powerful and destructive. The two fighters had moved further away, leaving craters and upturned land in their wake. Madara hadn't called on his Susano'o though he had his Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan fixed upon the Saiyan, who was also casting a cold gaze upon the legendary Shinobi.

Madara's outfit was once again mangled beyond repair; his armour had several dents and cracks running along it while his clothes were ripped apart, barely holding itself together. His opponent was also in a similar position; Naruto's upper gi had been blown away, revealing the slightly torn red undershirt that lay beneath it. Suddenly, Naruto returned to his normal state; his hair went back to being shorter and black, his greenish-blue eyes reverted back to their normal black and his muscle tone became slightly less defined. He let out a sigh and looked towards Madara, who had also abandoned his battle-stance. "Sorry Madara, but I think it's about time we stop. You're just going to burn yourself out if we keep this up….we'll fight again some other time." Naruto said as he dusted imaginary dirt off his shoulders.

Despite being known for his arrogance, Madara wasn't stupid. He knew that had they continued fighting, he would've been at risk of chakra exhaustion. As someone who preferred to be ready for a fight at any moment, it wasn't something that he would like. He let out a tired sigh as well, sinking to his knees in relief. "Yeah, yeah. Next time, let's use Kenjutsu only…I need the practice and no one else has a Zanbatou like yours."

Naruto silently nodded and headed towards his team while Madara disappeared in the standard Leaf Shunshin. As he drew nearer to his team, he wrapped his tail around his waist and shoved his hands into his pockets with a smile on his face.

Kushina was animatedly recounting their test to an interested Mito while Minato and his father conversed in low tones. Hashirama and Sakumo were also having a conversation and kept glancing towards him. Striding towards Hitomiko, Naruto put a smile on his face. "Hello Miko-chan…how have you been?"

Hatake Hitomiko was the younger sister of Hatake Sakumo and one of the more prominent Jonin within the village. She had graduated from the Academy at the age of five, became a Chunin just before she turned six and was granted the position of Jonin at the age of ten. After spending a few years as a Jonin, she had tried out for a position in ANBU and was accepted at the age of fifteen, where she has been until a few weeks ago.

Like all members of the Hatake family, she had silver hair though hers was much longer than her family's; it flowed past her shoulders and rested upon her hips. She had alluring red eyes, making people think she had a Sharingan if they saw her from a distance, and a rather large bust. Her huge 97F-cups were said to be surpassed only by Tsunade's tits and her ass was also quite attractive. She wore the standard Jonin vest over a black ANBU shirt and pants.

She giggled, a light dusting of red forming on her face. "Hello to you too, Naruto-san…yes, everything is fine in my life." She answered, discretely allowing her eyes to wander all over his frame. Not wanting to be caught openly checking him out, she opted to question him on his Genin evaluation test. "So how exactly did you manage to pass Hashirama-senpai's test? Kushina-chan tends to exaggerate when she retells the story, so I'd like to hear it from you instead."

Naruto shrugged lightly. "Kushi-chan **does** tend to blow things out of proportion…alright. Where do you want me to start?"

"How about from the beginning?" Hitomiko asked in an amused tone.

Naruto leveled an irritated look at her, only succeeding in making her more amused. "…Smartass. Anyway, the first thing we all did was gather information on Hashirama-sensei. Minato hit the books for any reference on his actions and past missions while Kushi-chan went to Mito-sama for anything we could use against him." Here he pointed to himself, "Since I've sparred with him, I know just how he fights and the areas he excels at. The only problem was finding a way to incorporate Minato-san and Kushi-chan into the equation; both don't have the necessary power to overwhelm Hashirama-sensei, so we couldn't do that…eventually, we decided to basically strip him of all his advantages no matter how long it would take."

Hitomiko nodded silently. The only reason the plan had worked was because they had two members who knew Hashirama personally and that Naruto was at least as strong as him. Anyone else would've been easily stopped from enacting that plan the very second it started. _'Still, it's pretty impressive for them to successfully retrieve the bells and display excellent teamwork at the same time.'_

"So…how did your team do? Given that they're a tracking squad, I assume that their test was to track you down…or something along those lines." Naruto questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Hitomiko nodded once again, her eyes gazing into his. "That's right. They were made to track me down within five hours…I have to say, this year seems to have so many talented Genin. They were able to actually keep up and hold their own against me…though I was holding back." She finished, nonchalantly waving her hand around.

Naruto let out a sigh and looked towards the darkening skies. It was getting late…but he could not deny the slight unease that twisted in his gut." Something big is about to happen…and I don't mean that in a good way." He whispered to the wind.

**-Outer Space-**

Deep within the recesses of space, a large ship could be seen. Inside, five people watched as the image of a large blue planet grew closer and closer. The one standing in the middle turned to the rest of his crew with a bloodthirsty grin on his face. He had a muscular build, and resembled something of a gypsy-pirate. His skin was colored teal, his long hair orange and he had a long scar scaling his face. "Get your gear ready…we're going hunting!"

**-Sacred World of the Kais-**

In a planet far, far away four beings looked on in dismay. "The events have already been put in motion…all we can do now is wait…for the Legendary Super Saiyan to make his way here once again."

**A/N: I know it's short but I have so many things to do that I just decided to split the "episode" into three parts…or maybe two, I'm not really sure. This could be labeled as a 'prologue' of sorts since it foretells of disaster making its way towards the Earth. So basically, this is me saying that I'm not abandoning this fic.**

**I have decided to take a page from NeonZangetsu's book and make one of the Saiyans a female (Goku is not included in this list). I also plan on shifting from the Naruto world to the DBZ world soon…after all. that's where all the strong guys are.**

**Okay…I have three new crossover ideas that'll be coming soon:**

**Naruto x Highschool of the Dead**

**Naruto x Inheritance Cycle**

**Naruto x Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**I'm really indecisive as to which one I should start with…so I'll leave that decision in your hands. The poll will close by Sunday so that I can start working on the poll winner.**

**After much thinking, I decided to revise the harem list a little:**

**Kushina/Kyuubi**

**Female Saiyan**

**Tsume**

**Zangya**

**Android 18**

**Fasha(Dragon Balls for the win!)**

**Hitomiko**

**Mikoto**

**Tsunade**

**Bulma**

**Once again, if you don't like the list, please stop reading because I may not change it. Please read and review.**

**Ja Ne**

**MaelstromBankai**


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I am deeply sorry to announce that I will be unable to update from today through May. My IGCSEs start on the 7th of May and I can't sit down to write a chapter without feeling guilt gnawing at me. Therefore, I have decided to abstain from Fanfiction until June, in which I will reward all my fans with a MASS update.

I've already started a few; Primordial Transcendent, Saiyan Vizard, Bloody Maelstrom of the UNDEAD and Demon King of Fairy Tail all have their respective chapters officially launched. My other fics will not be neglected, all I just ask is for you my readers to please be patient.

Well…if anyone has any questions, feel free to PM me. Whilst I'm at it, here are the Paths for Demon King that I've selected:

Jiraiya-Human Path

Mei-Animal Path

Karin-Preta Path

Shizuka-Naraka Path

Guren-Deva Path

Anyone you want to be the Asura Path? The only stipulation I have is that the Paths must be people who were not at the battlefield; I wanted to use other characters, not taking the route of Naruto regurgitating individuals he has absorbed to serve as his Paths. If you have any alternative selections to these, please let me know.

MaelstromBankai.


End file.
